The invention relates to a tool gripper arrangement provided for the automatization of processes particularly for large compartment stage presses. The workpiece gripper arrangement is particularly suitable for an automatic tool change.
“Tooling” in a press, particularly a large compartment stage press such as a vehicle body press, are the elements adapted specifically to the metal sheets or other organs of the press such as the gripper arrangements. The gripper arrangements are used, for example, for the transfer of metal sheets from one press to the next and for placing the metal sheet parts into the respective press stage and the removal thereof, from the respective press stage. The gripper arrangements may be, for example, suction arms or similar devices. The suction arms comprise several suction cups which are supported by several arms of a support frame. The suction cups are adapted in shape to the contour of the metal sheet parts. The suction arms are moved by a drive arrangement, for example, a transfer device. The transfer device includes various support beams which extend transverse to the transport direction, so called girders on which the tooling, that is the gripper means in the form of a frame from which the arms with the suction sups extend are supported. During a tool change, generally also, the tooling needs to be changed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a workpiece gripper arrangement wherein a tool change can be performed automatically in a simple manner.